


Hunter

by hataru



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (Comics), Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay (2018)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Aphrodisiacs, Bisexual Floyd Lawton, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Breeding, Cannibalism, Character Death, Cock Warming, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Feral Behavior, Gun Kink, Interspecies Relationship(s), Jealousy, Kinktober 2019, Licking, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Oral Sex, Predator/Prey, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Shapeshifting, Sin has happened, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sloppy Makeouts, Spit Kink, Strangers to Lovers, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hataru/pseuds/hataru
Summary: Amanda Waller was going to get that blasted card before Zoom and Vandal Savage, even if it meant hiring the wicked, man-eating beasts that lurk in the shadows.





	1. The Suicide Squad

**Author's Note:**

> i watched suicide squad hell to pay again and noticed no one’s writing about it?? also i’m using kinktober as an excuse to write monsterfucker!Deadshot, so yeah. enjoy, sinners.
> 
> kudos and comments are greaty appreciated!

_Amanda Waller wants us...?_

Hunter’s jaws parted, a long tongue darting out to catch the last drops of blood dripping from razor sharp teeth. The creature cocked its head, feral gaze set on the quivering men that held their guns in shaking hands― as if it would work on them. 

Swallowing the last mouthful of bloody flesh, Hunter stepped forwards to look down at the dark skinned woman. Their pupils narrowed into paper thin slits as they took in the prominent bones of her cheeks, the dulled tone of her skin and the thinning of her body. Amanda Waller was decaying as they stared at one another.

Her time runs short. 

“Hunter.” A cold mask covered her true face as she spoke, looking up at the large creature indifferently. 

“_Terminal_...” Hunter hissed in disgust, long tongue darting out momentarily before slithering back inside a mouth full of razors, scenting the dreadful odor of _death_. Waller’s eyes narrowed ― if only partly ― but other than that, there were little to no changes in her posture. A strong woman despite the illnesses gnawing at her lifespan. What a shame. “_You wish to speak with us_...” Hunter continued, leaning closer to the human.

“There’s something I need, something lost.” Waller said, unfazed by the large monster staring her down. “Not much can get past you, and I doubt this will... I have a proposition that will benefit both of us.” She continued, silver-tongued as always.

The creature hummed, staring for a moment. Their black and white skin began cracking, crumbling and shifting into a human facade. Strands of brown hair sprouted from the top of their head, becoming a mane of shoulder length hair. The golden eyes became less bright, dulling slightly. Their lumbering height became smaller, still standing tall at six feet. The lean and muscled figure remained androgynous, covered by a material similar to leather. They cocked their head, their lips tugging into a smirk. 

“We’re listening.”

* * *

“Is this all of us?” Floyd Lawton ― _Deadshot_ ― questioned, eyes narrowing in suspicion. From his point of view, the amount of people in this new team were more than enough, but he had a feeling he was wrong when Waller began typing something in the computer.

“Not quite.” She confirmed his thoughts and he sighed through his nose inaudibly.

“Who else?” He enquired before Boomerang could open his big, fat mouth. 

Waller glanced at him briefly, “Ever heard of the Hunter?” She shot back, calm as ever. 

Floyd masked his annoyance with a blank stare, his eyebrow twitching slightly, “I don’t believe I have.” He replied in the same tone. 

“Never heard of ‘im.” Boomerang piped in, causing annoyance to steer in Floyd’s gut. Did that man ever put a fucking sock in it?

“No real name, no known age, nothing. Only an alias. Hunter is one of our most mysterious colleagues yet.” Waller began, successfully gaining everyone’s attention in the matter. Floyd heard Boomerang mumbling something under his breath that vaguely sounded like _“How come she doesn’t call us colleagues?”_

Waller pulled up an image on the large screen in front of them. Brown hair, golden eyes, sharp jawline and Caucasian complexion. Floyd honestly couldn’t tell if he was looking at a male or a female. Their body was lean, yet evidently muscled and not all that feminine― but the allure wasn't exactly _manly_, either. “183 centimeters and 95 kilograms of pure predatory instict. Hunter is able to adapt to any and every environment. A few seconds and any ability becomes ineffective.” The dark skinned woman continued. “Not to mention―”

Another image. This one of a large creature, possibly over eight feet, black with white stripes and ― as if the _claws_ weren’t intimidating enough ― a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Their golden irises and paper thin pupils surrounded by black. 

“Shape-shifting.” She finished, a small smirk on her lips at the team’s mixed expressions. The image was shortly followed by a small clip. Hunter was exchanging blows with none other than Batman, blocking his every hit and possibly _winning_. 

A blur of dark blue hit Hunter, Superman. Their lips spread into a freakishly large grin as their body began changing, black seeping into the white of their sclera as their body grew in size. With a loud roar, the large creature lanched itself, jaws open to bite, at the Kryptonian. The clip ended. 

Boomerang let out a low whistle, “I’ll be damned...”

Harley grinned, “I like him! When do I get to meet him?” She asked, visibly excited. Killer Frost scoffed, rolling her eyes. 

The dark skinned woman looked at something behind them, “Now.” She said shortly, the ghost of a smirk curling at her lips. Floyd, like the others minus Harley, followed her gaze and promptly froze. Hunter was standing behind Harley, staring back at them with a blank expression. He was shocked he didn’t even hear them come in. 

“Oh, goodie...!” Harley stopped, seeing everyone staring at the spot behind her. “What?” She asked, confused, before twisting her head upwards to get a glimpse of the looming figure behind her. “Hiya there, handsome!” Harley cheerfully greeted Hunter, who merely rolled their eyes.

Floyd followed the newcomer with his stare as Hunter moved over to stand by Copperhead. The snake man and Hunter exchanged a strange little hiss before turning to face Waller. For a brief second, Floyd locked gazes with the strange person. Those golden eyes stared at him ― analyzing and _hungry_ ― before flicking over to stare at Waller. 

“What is this about, Waller?” Bronze Tiger questioned, breaking the tense silence that had enveloped the room.

“This is about making me happy, Tiger.” Waller replied before arching a thick eyebrow, “This time I’m searching for something special. A lost card." She explained vaguely.

Harley pushed her chair again, rolling to a stop next to Floyd. “Just call the bank, honey. They'll get you a new one.” She said sweetly. 

Floyd ignored her, “What’s it got? Some kind of code?” He asked, seeking any and every bit of information Waller could give― which usually was next to nothing.

“You might say.” Waller said tersely in response, turning her chair towards the large screen. “The last person who had it was this man.” The image of a blonde male appeared, eyes hidden behind a pair of dark orange shades and hair pushed back by a blue sweatband that matched his hoodie. “He calls himself Steel Maxum.”

“...Seriously?” Frost deadpanned.

“Late twenties, no distinguishing marks, except for a tramp stamp.” Waller continued, ignoring the metawoman’s comment. An image of Maxum’s back replaced the prior image, revealing said tattoo. “An Egyptian ankh. We think he played a part in the card’s disappearance. But he’s been hard to track down.” Waller added, turning her chair to smile at the team. “Find him, and I'll slice a year of all your sentences.”

“Oh, great, only 87 more suicide missions to go.” Boomerang chimed in feigned enthusiasm, a sarcastic smile in place. It soon dropped, replaced by a scowl. “Cheers, Waller.” He gave her an unenthusiastic peace sign. 

Waller stood from her chair, “One more thing.” She began as she walked around the desk to stand in front of Floyd. “This one’s off the grid. You’ll be dealing with me directly and _only_ me." The dark skinned woman stressed, eyes narrowing slightly. She then stepped forwards, “Deadshot will be your leader.”

“I told you before, Waller.” Bronze Tiger interrupted, “I don't take orders from murders.”

Floyd smiled despite his annoyance, “Not even if I said _please_?” He asked tauntingly, smirking as he turned to face the other man. 

Tiger glared at him fiercely. “I answer to a higher authority.”

“Higher than Waller? That sounds like blasphemy, mate.” Captain Boomerang pointed out, highly amused. 

Floyd’s fake smile fell, turning into a scowl. “I’d say maybe we should take this outside.” He suggested, more aggressive than passive at this point. “But that’s up to her.”

A rattling growl made them freeze, catching sight of Waller holding up the small remote as well. She smirked smugly, “Hunter will supervise. Disobey me, and blowing your heads off your shoulders will be a merciful end in comparison to being Hunter’s next meal.” Waller threatened. “And I believe it’s too early to do that just yet.”

Without another word, Waller turned and walked out of the room. Eyeing both men momentarily, Hunter walked past to follow the woman. Floyd caught sight of thick, strong thighs and a firm backside― not a bad sight, if he said so himself. He cleared his throat and followed as well.

“I’ve requisitioned this vehicle for your mission.” Waller pointed out as they entered a different room, gesturing to the RV parked in the middle of said room. 

Frost's lip curled in something akin to disgust, “You’re kidding.”

“Like I said,” Waller started, “This one if off the books.” She turned to look at everyone in the room. “No hotels―” Waller began.

Harley ran past her, giggling madly. “Road trip!” She cheered, getting into the vehicle and slamming the door closed behind her. 

Floyd walked forwards, “I guess that’ll save us from having to explain _him_ to the concierge.” He noted, turning to look pointedly in Copperhead’s direction. 

The snake man stared back silently, expression blank. A moment passed before the male parted his lips, his forked tongue slipping out as he said in a monotonous voice: “Hiss.”

Harley then slid open one of the windows. “Hey! We got cheese dogs and chicken nuggies!” She exclaimed excitedly, raising both bags so the others could see. 

“Blow me up now...” Killer Frost sighed, slowly trudging to the RV.

Floyd partly agreed, feeling a migrane coming on. 

* * *

Hunter watched as Task Force X climbed into the RV before turning to face Waller. She raised an eyebrow in question. “What? Don't tell me you’re shy.”

They narrowed their eyes at her taunting, “Hardly.” The shape-shifter grunted. “We wanted to warn you." Hunter began, effectively capturing her full attention. “Keep an eye on that doctor of yours.”

Waller straightened, expression far more serious than before. “Did you see something?” She enquired, her question more of a demand than anything else.

They chose to ignore her tone, “We caught the scent someone familiar. And it was no patient.” Hunter added, brushing past the human female to get inside the vehicle. 

Hunter looked out the window as Killer Frost drove along the busy road. No one had said a word during the first few hours, apart from the occasional comments coming from Harley and when they changed drivers. 

“Oi, mate.” A hand nudged their shoulder. Hunter turned to look at Captain Boomerang and rose an eyebrow. “Are you a man or a lady?” The ginger questioned curiously. Deadshot gave him a sharp look and Boomerang put his hands up defensively, “What? We’ve all been thinking it!”

“They’re non-binary.” Bronze Tiger replied, flipping a page and not looking up from his book. 

Hunter glanced at the dark skinned man before looking back at Boomerang, who was waiting their confirmation on the fact. “Yes, I suppose. Our species does not share the same biology as yours, but refer to us as you wish,” Hunter gave a short shrug, having lost interest in the conversation. “We don’t care.”

“Alrighty then.” Boomerang concluded, shrugging as well. “There ain’t any men as pretty as you, mate.” He pointed out, winking while an almost flirty smile crossed his lips. Hunter rolled theireyes, unimpressed, and turned back to staring out the window. They parked after a few minutes to switch so Copperhead was driving, Boomerang sitting on the passenger seat. 

A weight settled next to the shape-shifter and Hunter looked over to see Floyd Lawton, his arms crossed over his broad chest. “You talk about yourself in plural?” He asked in a quiet voice after a few moments of silence, obviously against anyone joining their conversation.

“As I said before,” Hunter began, golden eyes taking in the man next to them with far more interest, “We don’t share the same biology, much less our anatomy. Singular humans like to label themselves, but none of us find use for pronouns when we are much more than just one being.” They paused, lips curling into a small grin while their eyes became half lidded. “Have I sated your curiosity, little human?”

The muscles in Floyd’s jaw tightened, lips drawing up into a smirk while his eyes darkened, “Not nearly.” 

Hunter perked up in their seat at the spicy, musky scent of his arousal, grin growing into something wicked and sharp. They let out a low noise, akin to a growl, and watched Floyd’s pupils dilate with a husky chuckle. “We could show you more. Later, that is.” They added, mildly amused.

Floyd’s smirk widened, “Can’t wait.” He replied quietly, leaning back in his seat. “But try to talk like us when we’re undercover, okay?”

The shape-shifter smiled, “I’ll try my best.”


	2. Maxum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxum dragged his hand down his muscled body, smirking at the audience. Hunter cocked their head, staring intently as their mouth watered at the sight of bare, toned flesh. From the corner of their eye, they saw a muscle in Floyd's jaw twitch and the man glanced at them in disapproval.
> 
> Or
> 
> The Squad finds Steel Maxum in a stripper club in Missouri, Hunter is hungry and Floyd gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in a day because why not?

It was dark out by the time they reached Branson, Missouri. They pulled up in front of a building with a neon sign that read _Roulette Casino_. Hunter stepped out of the vehicle after Deadshot, who pulled on a trench coat over his combat suit. Unlike his, Hunter’s clothes didn’t stand out― a leather jacket over a grey shirt and dark pants tucked along with a pair of combat boots. 

“Park in the back.” Floyd told Tiger, who frowned but said nothing as he closed the door.

Music reached Hunters ears even before they stepped inside, vibrating through their very bones. Pink and purple lights flashed as a sea of humans danced and grinded together. Harley threw her hands up and cheered, practically running towards the stage to join the other women in cheering for the half naked men. Hunter wasn’t exactly _unaware_ of the countless eyes staring at their body. Nor were they unaware of the light touches to their back and chest, the brushing of arms and lustful glances. They were just very easy to ignore. 

“Hey, hotstuff.” A hand suddenly grasped a handful of Hunter’s backside, making the shape-shifter stiffen before frowning as they looked down at the intoxicated woman. 

Hunter could smell the alcohol in her breath and they could tell she was a few seconds away from falling over with the way she leaned her weight on their arm. And the woman _still_ hadn’t let go of the handful of firm flesh even with their eyes on her. Honestly, it was making Hunter uncomfortable and annoyed. An ache was starting up in their jaw and Hunter was honestly considering biting into her soft looking flesh―

“He’s with me.” Floyd interjected, grasping Hunter's bicep with his hand and staring down at the woman with a stern glare. 

She finally let go and Hunter’s muscles loosened ever so slightly. “Oh, is that your boyfriend?” The woman asked in a slur, looking at them with interest clear in her eyes. Hunter tilted their head slightly, eyebrows drawing together at the new word. 

“Yes. I _am_.” Floyd shot back, growing annoyed. His fingers tightened around Hunter’s muscled bicep and his jaw clenched. His anger smelt lovely, Hunter noticed, along with the underlying scent of jealousy.

Hunter bit back a grin, bending slightly and grabbing the woman’s face in a tight grip. Her eyes widened, haze lifting, before staring into their golden eyes. “Go home.” They commanded and watched her leave with a dazed expression on her face.

They felt Floyd staring and turned to meet his gaze, arching an eyebrow. “Couldn’t you have done that sooner?” Floyd asked in distaste, Hunter allowed themselves to smirk and shook their head. Floyd rolled his eyes, but didn’t let go of their arm even when they joined Harley and Frost. “Split up.” He ordered as soon as both of them were within hearing range. 

Harley smiled largely, “Dibs on backstage!” She exclaimed in glee, whooping as she ran away in said direction. 

Hunter and Floyd then stared at Frost, who stared back for a few moments. “...I’m going.” She said in defeat, walking away and disappearing into the moving crowd. 

The shape-shifter went to follow their example, but Floyd still hadn’t let go of their arm. “Oh, no. You’re staying with me.” He said in response to Hunter’s questioning gaze. “Can’t have you eating the onlookers and causing a scene.”

He had a fair point. 

But he still hadn’t let go. 

Was he... _feeling them up_...? 

Hunter was highly amused, making sure to hide it as they turned back to watching the show and pretended not to feel Floyd’s fingers stealthily moving across their bicep. After half an hour of asking around the casino if anyone had seen Maxum recently, Hunter sighed sharply in frustration. The flashing lights were irritating and the women present kept shamelessly talking about both Hunter and Floyd in improper situations.

Killer Frost came over, followed closely by Harley, who was covered in snow. “We didn’t see him.” She informed, before looking over at the shivering woman. “This nutjob was frisking the boys. I had to _cool her off._” Frost explained. Hunter rose an eyebrow, irritation ebbing away.

“Psychotics have needs, you know?” Harley asked, her shivering becoming less violent. “We have _needs_.”

Floyd sighed, reaching up to put his finger on his earpiece. “We’re moving to the next club.” He informed, sounding anything but happy about it. 

Hunter heard a small groan come through Floyd’s earpiece, “_This is gonna take forever.” _Bronze Tiger said, exasperated.

“_Well, we could always put up some flyers._” Boomerang suggested. 

Deadshot turned to leave, followed by Frost and Harley. Hunter hesitated, eyebrows furrowing as a new scent mixed in with the rest. They turned back and saw an Egyptian styled tomb on stage, the women growing excited. Hunter grabbed Floyd’s arm. 

The man turned, eyebrows furrowed, “What―”

“_Ladies and ladies, it’s that king from Cairo,_” A female voice spilled from the speakers. “_The sphinx of kinks, the sandstorm guaranteed to blow you away._” She assured as artificial smoke flooded the stage. “_Get ready to sweat for the Pharaoh!”_

The lid swung open, revealing none other than Steel Maxum himself, dressed in an Egyptian themed outfit. He pranced out, arms spread and eyes closed. The women began cheering, squealing and screaming as they devoured his body with their hungry eyes. 

“Didn't see him backstage.” Frost muttered to Hunter and Floyd. Despite her unenthusiastic expression, Hunter could see the way she eyed Maxum’s muscled body.

Harley tapped her fingers together, a wicked expression on her face, “Me likey.”

Hunter turned back to watching the man on stage, golden eyes taking in detail. The music began, Maxum breaking out into a seductive dance and thrusting his hips. Maxum dragged his hand down his muscled body, smirking at the audience. Hunter cocked their head, staring intently as their mouth watered at the sight of bare flesh.

From the corner of their eye, they saw a muscle in Floyd's jaw twitch and the man glanced at them in disapproval. Maxum teared away the thin loincloth to reveal a yellow thong underneath, turning and allowing them to see the Egyptian ankh tattoo on his lower back. 

“It’s him.” Hunter confirmed, turning to look at the others, “But we need to move quickly.” They continued. Waller would not be pleased if they failed. Floyd opened his mouth to ask why before being interrupted once more when Blockbuster smashed through the tomb and glared down at a cowering Maxum. 

“Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, _oh crap_!” Maxum yelled in panic as Blockbuster stomped closer. Floyd shoved people out of his way, shooting at Blockbuster. The women immediately screamed and rushed to the exits, pushing Harley and Frost with them. 

Hunter rolled their shoulders and flexed their fingers, eyes locking on to Silver Banshee. She hovered in mid air and opened her mouth to scream. Hunter shoved Floyd out of the way and also opened their mouth, mimicking her abilities. Both large waves of sound clashed, cancelling each other out. Banshee stopped, visibly confused, before scowling. Hunter grasped the leg of one of the tables nearby, letting out another scream that Banshee tried her best to cancel out with her own. Hunter tossing one of the tables at the lights above, glass raining down.

The lights broke off and their sparks made the wood burst into flames, all crashing down on Banshee. It hit her head and she cried out, crashing to the floor. Hunter went to grab her before stopping at the sound of Floyd’s voice. They turned to see Blockbuster grabbing Deadshot's head and raise him up from the floor. Going against Blockbuster would require a larger stature. Black seeped into the white of Hunter's sclera as their body began shifting and growing into something larger. Hunter opened their large jaws, roaring as their longe tongue slipped out, salivating. 

Blockbuster tossed Floyd away before being met head on by the large creature. “Oh _shit_!” Maxum exclaimed in surprise, ducking away as the glass bottles from the bar shattered and spilled alcohol everywhere. 

Hunter’s fists made contact with Blockbuster’s face, bones cracking under the black knuckles. Blockbuster shook his head, dazed, before snarling and charging at Hunter. They shrieked, opening their jaws and snapping them shut right in Blockbuster’s face― a hairs width from his nose. Blockbuster gasped, jerking back before Hunter grabbed a hold of his left leg. 

Hunter knocked him over and tossed him to the side. They hissed, tongue slithering out momentarily, and stomped over as Blockbuster staggered to his feet. Hunter paused as a boomerang hit his neck, followed by a rain of bullets. They looked over to see both Boomerang and Deadshot side by side. Bronze Tiger flipped through the air, slamming his feet against the back of Blockbuster’s head. This caused the monstrous man to be shoved forwards, Hunter slammed their forehead against his and watched with a wicked grin as Blockbuster collapsed and didn’t get up. 

_Surely Waller wouldn’t be against us having a quick snack..._ Hunter’s tongue dragged over their fangs hungrily, eyeing the unconscious man. A yellow blur knocked Tiger against the ceiling, causing Hunter to stop. It was followed by Boomerang and Floyd being knocked over. 

Hunter hissed, pupils thinning. Finally, they saw him. The blur of yellow was actually Professor Zoom, moving at high speed and taking out every member of Task Force X. He tossed Copperhead aside, freeing Banshee from his constrictive tail. _Lean, efficent body structure, not bulky or overly large... _Hunter’s body changed back to their previous state, the black from their eyes disappearing as they stared back into the red eyes of Zoom. The speedster hadn’t approached them, probably well informed of what Hunter was capable of thanks to Waller’s little doctor. They had no doubt about it.

“Zoom? What the hell?” Deadshot asked in surprise from his spot on the ground. 

Zoom frowned― more of a grimace that anything else, not taking his eyes away from Hunter’s analyzing gaze, “What are you waiting for?” He asked aggressively. “Do I have to do _everything_?”

Hunter heard the screech of tires, tilting their head in mild confusion. Blockbuster stumbled to his feet, beginning to move towards Maxum’s unconscious body. The RV crashed through the wall, smacking against Blockbuster’s heavy body. He went flying into Zoom, knocking them both over. Hunter smirked.

“Hiya, cowboy, handsome. Need a ride?” Harley asked, grinning as she held the steering wheel. Tiger scooped Maxum’s body into his arms and ran into the RV, closely followed by Hunter and Deadshot, who shot at Blockbuster before getting in. Boomerang tossed a few explosive boomerangs, shielding Copperhead as he slithered in. 

“Get us out of here!” Floyd barked at Harley as Boomerang jumped inside. Harley nodded her head and stepped on the gas, the RV crashed into one of the crumbling walls. Harley backed up and the RV jolted as Blockbuster started pulling it back. 

Hunter growled and snatched one of Boomerang’s weapons. He kicked the door open and leaned the upper half of their body outside. Hunter flicked their wrist and sent the boomerang whirling right into Blockbuster's crotch. He groaned and feel to his knees while cupping his sore genitals, letting go of the RV in the process. 

Captain Boomerang cackled as Hunter slammed the door shut. “Right in the goolies!” He exclaimed, clapping them in the back. Silver Banshee let out a scream in their direction, but the RV swerved out of the way of the sonic waves. Zoom then started running after them― much slower than before. Floyd came up next to Hunter and started shooting at him. Zoom tried his best to dodge, stumbling and crashing into the side of a building. For a split second, he was vulnerable and the fact made Hunter’s mouth water, hunger growing. 

“Something’s wrong.” Floyd said when Zoom regained his footing and started running again. 

“Yeah, he’s too fast for ya,” Boomerang said in agreement, staring at the speedster anxiously.

Floyd loaded his AK, “No, he’s too slow.” He corrected while taking aim. “He should’ve broken into this jalopy and killed us all by now.” Floyd pointed out and pulled the trigger. 

“He still might!” Boomerang exclaimed over the sound of gunfire.

Zoom evaded the bullets and started running faster. Boomerang let out a curse and Hunter narrowed their eyes. They held a hand out, black creeping out of the jacket’s sleeve and coating the limp. The Australian man watched in morbid fascination as the shape-shifter’s fingers stretched out and sharpened like knives. Floyd stopped firing as Hunter swept their arm out, black shards raining down on the speedster. One cut into his thigh and Zoom cried out, tripping and rolling on the pavement. 

“Good riddance.” Hunter huffed, arm returning to its human shape and color. Boomerang let out a loud, relieved sigh and collapsed on one of the seats. They turned around to check on everyone ― ignoring the hunger still gnawing at their gut ― and saw that they were all relatively unharmed, Maxum still out like a light. The shape-shifter inhaled a lungful of musk and spice, catching Floyd’s subtle glance as he cleaned his weapon. 

Hunter clenched their fists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the sin is close


	3. Educational Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Not to mention this fella–” The Australian man poked the shape-shifter’s chest, “–has a thing going on with our gunman.” Hunter stared down at him, eyebrows furrowed. The man grinned, “Make sure all lines are off before shacking it up next time, okay?” Boomerang suggested with a wink.
> 
> “Oh.”
> 
> “...By the way, have you ever considered making porn?”
> 
> OR
> 
> Floyd and Hunter get rid of the tension between them and Maxum shares his – anything but – tragic backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what better way to come back from a major writers block than with a nastyyy chapter
> 
> thank you for your patience, your kudos and comments
> 
> enjoy sinners

_Floyd’s back slammed into the tree, his fingers threading through thick brown locks and tugging harshly. Hunter growled into his mouth _―_ f__eeling it curl into a smirk _―_ and dug their fingers into the man’s clothed hips, surely leaving lovely bruises that would ache deliciously for days. The human’s blunt teeth bit down on the flesh of Hunter’s lower lip before pulling back, pupils blown with desire and lips glistening with saliva. “Is it me,” Floyd began, breathless and still smug, “Or did you get bigger? Not that I’m complaining...”_

_The shape-shifter wedged a thigh between Floyd’s, pressing against the hard bulge. His fingers dug into their shoulders, hips bucking as he groaned under his breath. “Thought you wanted a biology lesson,” Hunter murmured into his ear, nipping at his earlobe with suddenly sharp teeth._

_“Fuck_―_” Floyd hung his head, pressing his forehead against Hunter’s leather clad shoulder, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. _

_“We’re much bigger than this, you know...” Hunter continued, guiding the man’s hips with their hands. They pressed their nose into his neck and inhaled greedily, groaning at the musky scent. “We could tear you apart, Floyd... But that’d be a waste.” The shape-shifter opened their mouth, tongue darting out to catch a drop of sweat sliding down Floyd’s neck._

_Floyd muttered another breathless curse, twisting Hunter’s jacket between his fingers and tilting his head up to catch their lips. His tongue slid over their sharp teeth, joining Hunter’s own slick appendage. He moaned at their flavor, eyes rolling behind closed lids as his body grew hotter. “The hell’s that_―_” He mumbled, twisting his head to kiss them again._

_“Body fluids also work as an aphrodisiac under the right circumstances.” Hunter didn’t sound breathless in the least, which Floyd found terribly unfair. “Like it?” They asked, golden eyes gleaming with mild amusement as they opened their mouth partly, the very tip of their tongue sticking out. _

_Floyd found himself lurching forwards to slam their mouths together. Hunter’s husky chuckle was muffled, their hands sliding down to undo Floyd’s pants. They pulled away _― _long, thin, sticky strings of saliva still connecting the two _― _and slid down to their knees, hooking a finger on Floyd’s underwear to tug it down and reveal his flushed, weeping erection. Hunter dragged their tongue along the length of Floyd’s shaft, humming at the taste._

_The man groaned, fingers tugging at Hunter’s brown hair. “Delicious.” The shape-shifter rumbled, wrapping their fingers around the hot fleash and stroking. They looked up at Floyd’s pleasured expression, “As much as we’d like to go into detail with our lesson, we’re afraid you’ll only be enjoying our mouth for tonight.” With that, Hunter cupped his thighs and threw them over their shoulders _―_ pressing him harder against the bark of the tree and_ _holding him up effortlessly _― _before taking Floyd into their mouth._

_Floyd slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his groans, locking his ankles behind Hunter’s back while his other hand yanked at their hair. “Fuck, shit_―_ **deeper**_―”_ Floyd choked when Hunter hummed around him, following instructions and taking his member deeper until their nose pressed against his pelvic bone. Their throat constricted around his cock as Hunter swallowed, showing no signs of discomfort. _

_Hunter’s thumbs stroked his clothed thighs as they bobbed their head, slick tongue massaging the underside. Floyd opened his eyes _― _dazed and not being able to recall when he’d closed them _―_ and made the mistake of looking down at the shape-shifter between his legs. Golden eyes surrounded by a pool of black stared back at him hungrily and Floyd felt the muscles of his abdomen clench. _

_He clenched his jaw, taking their head in his hands and burying himself to the hilt inside their mouth. His testicles drew up against their chin, slick with saliva, and Floyd groaned. His cock twitched inside their mouth before letting out thick spurts of cum down their throat. Hunter moaned, closing their eyes and tightening their hold on his thighs as they swallowed every drop. Floyd loosened his hold on their hair, running his fingers through it instead as he caught his breath._

_Hunter pulled away, the slick cock sliding out of their mouth with a lewd noise that made it twitch in desire and dragged their tongue over the head to collect the last traces of his release. They lowered the man on shaky legs, tucking his member back in place and redoing the buttons and clasps of his pants. They pressed a kiss against the racing pulse on his neck and Floyd put his hands on their hips, leaning his back against the tree._

_“Not bad.” Floyd said after a moment of silence, bruised lips spreading into a small smirk. Hunter rolled their eyes, knowing the human was trying to rile them up again, and cupped his face in their hands. _

_“Stay still.” Hunter murmured, dragging their tongue over Floyd’s soft lips. His fingers dug into their hips, a small groan escaping his throat before dying out into a confused noise as Hunter pulled back and inspected his work. “We were healing your lips. They were awfully bruised.” They explained, hands sliding down to rest on Floyd’s chest._

_“Well, that’s convenient.” He commented, his tongue darting out over his lips to catch their taste one last time. “Planning on showing me more after this shit blows over?” Floyd asked, raising a thick eyebrow. _

_Hunter smirked, “Of course.”_

* * *

Hunter clenched their jaw, arms crossed over their chest as they stared at Maxum from across the fire. The man held the blanket around himself, head wrapped in white bandages, “―Come on, you don’t understand. I’ve got a 10am callback for _Bachelor Babe_.” Maxum continued, asking to be taken back to Missouri for the umpteenth time.

“Aw, really? That’s my favorite show.” Harley piped in, smiling brightly as she roasted a marshmallow over the orange flames. “It’s so romantic, like you’re the only girl at a frat party.” She told everyone else, nodding her head.

Bronze Tiger shook his head, “Oh, you’re not getting anywhere, buddy, until we get some answers.” He explained before staring straight at Maxum, “Like why’re you so popular with Zoom?” 

Maxum shrugged his shoulders, “How should I know? I’ve never even _seen_ the guy.” He replied.

Deadshot leaned forwards in his seat, “But you knew Silver Banshee. The second you saw her, you bolted.” He pointed out. 

“Yeah― well, you know― everyone knows who Silver Banshee is.” Maxum stammered, trying to cover it up with a half smile that he thought to be charming.

Frost raised her eyebrows and rose a pale finger, “Uh, _no_.”

The blonde man deflated, defeated. “Okay, okay, so we crossed paths a few times. So what?” Maxum questioned.

Boomerang let out a small laugh, jabbing his thumb in Maxum’s direction, “Listen to this tosser. How’d a nobody like you even get Banshee’s attention?” He asked, intrigued. 

“Because I was Fate.” Maxum finally confessed, tone anything but enthusiastic. Silence followed his confession as everyone stared at him. “Doctor Fate― I used to be Doctor Fate, okay?” 

“Shut. Up.” Frost said, sounding genuinely interested despite her monotonous drone.

“It’s true. It’s not like I was the only one.” Maxum pointed out, lacing his fingers together over his spread thighs. “There have been a lot of Fates― uh, they’re chosen by the spirit of Nabu.” He continued.

Boomerang jerked his chin up, “Oh yeah? Why’d he choose you?” He asked disbelievingly. 

“Uh, _why not_ me?” The blonde male shot back, lips spreading into a cocky smile. “Sixty percent body fat, twenty inch guns― hell, I even took a magic class once.” He listed, perking up in his seat almost proudly. “So I was going strong at the end of this 10k when I saw it― uh, him. And, at first, I thought he was god. I just couldn’t figure what religion. And Nabu wasn’t much of a talker, but when I had that helmet on, it was like I didn’t need to hear him at all. Like, I _knew_ what to do. Let me tell you, I was _hella_ hot. _Superhero_ hot. Banshee was sprung as soon as she laid eyes on moi. I mean, come on― sure, she played hard to get at first, but I knew that she knew what was up.” Another smile crossed his face, “Oh, she knew. Oh yeah, she knew.”

“Oh my god, they did it!” Harley exclaimed, holding up a flaming marshmallow on a stick.

Maxum nodded his head, “It was a sweet gig. I mean, Nabu hooked me up with my own place. Sometimes I’d have to fight off hell dogs and, you know, some crazy demons. But I spent most of the time dusting his knickknacks. This dude had everything but a dead monkey.” The blonde rolled his eyes briefly, probably recalling all of the bizarre objects Nabu possessed. “But of all the junk, the thing that Nabu cherished the absolute most was the smallest. A shiny black card. It had writing on it– _Get Out of Hell free_.” 

Bronze Tiger arched a thick eyebrow, “_Get Out of Hell free_?” He asked, voicing everyone’s scepticism. Hunter looked down at the flames of the campfire, thoughtful. 

The blonde male nodded in understanding, “It’s crazy, I know, I read about it in one of Nabu’s books. Supposedly, if you have this card on you when you die, you’ll bypass Hell and go to straight to Heaven.” He explained shortly, setting his hands on his lap and looking at his companions.

There was a brief moment of silence before Harley straightened in her seat, “Oh, like a TSA pass.” She said in realization. Killer Frost didn’t even try to hold back the exasperated groan that left her lips.

Maxum smiled at the other blonde, “Yeah.”

“And a whole lot of blokes would be stoked to have a card like that.” Boomerang piped in, taking a swing of his beer. 

“Yeah, but only one person can use it, then it’s used up.” Maxum added, then shook his head, “All I know is that damn card screwed up my situation but good.”

Floyd narrowed his eyes, elbows resting on his thighs, “What do you mean?” He asked– which sounded more like a demand than a question, if Hunter was being honest.

Maxum wrapped the blanket tighter around his body and stared into the fire as if he were about to tell the most solemn story on Earth. “I’d been there about two months, and it gets old. So one evening, I hit this bar and meet this redhead. And she’s _so_ hot. So I said to her–” His voice went a tad deeper, sultrier, “_You don’t know it yet, baby, but you just met your fate_. Cornball? Yes, but it works.” Maxum defended himself against the judging stares of the Task Force. “Especially when I bring her back to my place, right? She had this girlfriend with her, kind of hard and quiet, not really my type, but they were a package deal. Like I’m gonna say no to that?” He gave a small snort, like the mere idea was the most ridiculous thing he’d heard. “It started off great. But after a while, I got a little suspicious ‘cause the butch one hadn’t joined in the fun yet. I mean, who can say no to all of this, am I right?”

Hunter rolled their eyes, but felt their stomach clench in hunger that had been temporarily sated by the little session with Floyd. They tightened their fingers around their bicep and brushed it off to focus on Maxum’s words.

“And I catch her red-handed, boosting the freaking card! I mean– who does that?!” The blonde looked terribly offended and went off in a short description of the one-sided fight, “And the only thing they took was the card. Everything else was untouched. Including _me_. You think _he_ cared?” Maxum shook his head, answering his own question, “He didn’t even give me a chance to explain. A couple of days later, I called up my girlfriend and she was _freaking_. She said people were looking for me, government types.” He made a gesture with his hands, half full beer bottle sloshing with his actions, “They were asking about the card– like _I_ knew where it was. Anyway, she blocked me, so I called up my side chick, same thing. Finally, I ran out of options.” Maxum continued and shrugged his shoulders, “So I changed my name and I’ve been lying low ever since.”

Killer Frost gave him a look, “Calling yourself _Steel Maxum_ and stripping, that’s lying low to you?” She asked.

Maxum gave her a grin and tapped his bandaged temple with his index finger, “It’s called hiding in plain sight, sweetheart.” 

“Not that _this_–” Hunter gestured at Maxum with the wave of their hand, “–wasn’t an educational experience, but it also means that you have nothing to do with the card, therefore making you nothing short of _useless_.” They spoke, a low growl in their tone and amber eyes narrowed into a glare directed at the person who’d wasted their time and energy.

The man looked briefly offended before his eyes widened in realization and he pointed a finger at the shape-shifter almost frantically. “It’s _you_! From the club– I tried to get into your pants a ton of times, but you kept blowing me off!” He exclaimed, full lips jutting out in a pout. “And not in the good way.”

Boomerang rose his eyebrows, looking between them, “This bloke’s bi? Huh...” He trailed off with a quiet chuckle and took another swing of beer. 

Maxum gave him a look, “Who in their right mind wouldn’t want to bang _that_? I mean, look at that godsend creature!” He continued, gesturing to Hunter’s body. 

Everyone – minus Floyd, who had walked off to talk to Waller – turned to face Hunter expectantly, but they stared at Maxum and put a hand on their hip. “You weren’t fit for reproduction, much less for a meal.” Was their response.

“What? But what about that kiss–” 

“Taste test.” Hunter replied without missing a beat, looking unamused. 

“Kinky.” Copperhead muttered.

Boomerang got to his feet, tossing his empty bottle to the side and moving to lean against Hunter. “Not to mention this fella–” The Australian man poked the shape-shifter’s chest, “–has a thing going on with our gunman.” 

Hunter stared down at him, eyebrows furrowed.

The man grinned, “Make sure _all_ lines are off before shacking it up next time, okay?” Boomerang suggested with a wink.

“Oh.”

“...By the way, have you ever considered making porn?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> opened a Twitter account if y’all wanna talk to me about my stories and trade some memes, plus i’ll be putting up some polls there in the future
> 
> link: (@bakustark) https://twitter.com/bakustark?s=09


End file.
